


Time For Change

by AimeeDaraLyon



Series: Dramione Collection [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: DRABBLE. “We need to talk,” Astoria said. “Oh my- what have I done this time?” Draco joked playfully. The look on Astoria’s face informed Draco that she was not joking. Not joking at all. Pre-Dramione.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Time For Change

** Time For Change **

“We need to talk.”

“Oh my- what have I done this time?” Draco joked playfully and smiled until he looked at his girlfriend’s face. Replaying the words in his head he noticed that Astoria’s voice had not wavered and now her face was clearly depicting her struggle.

Astoria in turn wasn’t sure about the man standing in front of her. What was his game plan here?

“Astoria! What are you implying?” Draco asked, sounding a little angry.

Astoria sighed. Defeated by the apparent obliviousness of the man in front of her. “Hermione Granger,” Astoria said meticulously slow.

“What about her?” Draco asked astonished. Before Astoria could answer, he asked in a cynical tone, “What does the great Hermione Granger have to do with us? With our relationship?”

“You know you’re in love with her, right?” Astoria asked, just to be sure that the man in front of her was either utterly oblivious to the whole situation between him and Hermione Granger or he was a very good actor and a rude careless person for letting it get so far with Astoria.

Draco’s next words however, surprised Astoria. “Since when?” he asked, his voice unrecognisably different.

“Since pretty much always, that’s why I’m breaking up with you.”

“But…” his voice fell quiet.

Draco´s thoughts were racing. Astoria saw Draco struggle with coming to terms with his feelings. When she saw a flash of doubt in his eyes, she smiled and broke the silence.

“I can’t remember the last time we had dinner and the name was not mentioned.”

If Draco had plans of saying anything else the next few minutes, Astoria had now made sure he wouldn’t. She’d appeared to make him lose his tongue. After what felt like hours, Astoria got up and placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

“Good luck, Draco. I wish you a life filled with love.”

Draco was torn out of his thoughts and said, “I want to thank you, for everything.”

She smiled at him, looked him deep into his eyes for a minute, and then turned around.

Draco looked at his watch. Maybe it was the right time for change.


End file.
